


Baby Boy

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Building Buddies [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dummy is a good boy, Fluff, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, MIT shenanigans, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark and Stark Robots, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony and Rhodey got closer over time, so close in fact that they were almost never seen without the other.So it wasn’t a surprise when Tony came one day and told him about a new competition he was going take part in.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Series: Building Buddies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am back with another story! I know this one is short but I just had to write it because FLUFF. Anyway, i fear that I am not going to be able to post much I a t least the next month. I have a few things planned and there is probably going to be like a fanfic a week or at least o e in two weeks but my personal life is a mess rn so I can’t promise much. It won’t be for long though hopefully. It’s also the reason why I might post more fluff in the near future as i am going to be I need of that. Anyway, away from my depressing personal life, may I present to you Baby bot:

Overtime Tony and Rhodey got closer, very close in fact.   
It got to the point where nobody saw one of them without the other.   
Rhodey got more and more accustomed to the troublesome habits of one Tony Stark. He learned to bring coffee if he wanted Tony to function.   
He learned that despite his genius, Tony was completely and utterly hopeless in social interactions. 

He didn’t even blink when one day, Tony stormed into their dorm telling him excitedly about a new idea of his, his hands moving just as fast as his mouth. Tony had gotten into his head that he needed to take part in a local robotics competition. 

That would have been fine on his own, because Tony could totally do that and even win without much work, but his idea wasn’t just a programmed bot, it was an artificial intelligence. 

That got Rhodeys attention, as as of now nobody had ever been able to create that. He tried to talk Tony out of it of course l, but Tony was very stubborn, and nothing could stop him if he was this invested already.   
Rhodey knew that already, but he tried anyway and inevitably failed.   
So Rhodey resigned himself to helping instead. 

If anyone could Programm an A.I. it would be Tony, so he might as well help. The next few weeks were spent planning, drawing up blue prints for the outer body of the bot. Four of Those plans were scrapped but number five was better, and they settled on it. DUM-E’s outer form was created.   
Then the hard part started. 

Months were spent trying to figure out how to make the robot sentient.   
There were a few minor breakthroughs and a lot of observation as to how different caffeinated beverages reacted when mixed in a body and even more days spent observing the effects of going to class after one too many all-nighters.   
It wasn’t healthy but in the end it was totally worth it. 

The final breakthrough came four months 23 days and 8 hours since the start of their project, not that Rhodey was counting or anything. 

It was three in the morning, when a shout could be heard. “I’VE GOT IT RHODEY, I CAN MAKE LIVE!”   
Oblivious to the way that sounded, Tony was jumping up and down in front of Rhodeys bed, looking every bit the mad scientist he was at heart. 

Tony’s only fuel was spite and his weight in coffee mixed with energy drinks, but he sure as hell didn’t act like it.   
He had figured out the equation to to sentience which could be counted as k e of the major break troughs in modern science. 

After that, everything happened so fast, channeled by their new found hope and energy, the programming was done in less then two weeks and then... 

Then DUME-E was born.   
A real life A.I., the wet dream of every aspiring programmer. DUM-E had his own thoughts and even feelings of some sort.   
He lived in their shared dorm, and wasn’t actually all that helpful or smart but that didn’t matter in his creators eyes.   
DUM-E was the absolute best in their eyes and it didn’t even matter that DUM-E sometimes sprayed them with foam from a fire extinguisher of that his father didn’t come to see Tony’s victory in the competition. 

Tony had a family now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!   
> Did you like it? any comment or thought? Please comment down below I love reading comments, they always make my day.   
> As I said above I will not be posting as much as I have the last few months but I hope I can get at least o e other fic out before Monday!   
> Bye   
> Vio


End file.
